


Coffee

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 1: Stages of Love [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-07
Updated: 2006-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daniel wakes alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: commitment

Daniel wakes alone, and for a moment fears the previous night was just a dream. Then his bleary vision informs him he's in Jack's bedroom rather than his own, and Daniel is struck with the equally heartrending fear that Jack regrets the previous night. But cheery whistling and the scent of freshly-brewed coffee break through his panicked thoughts, joined a moment later by Jack smiling brightly. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he says, and Daniel has to grin as puts on his glasses.

Jack's still naked, holding a cup in each hand, and to Daniel he's the most beautiful sight on the planet – or any other, for that matter. Jack slides back into the rumpled bed and hands Daniel a cup, the coffee black like he prefers it in the morning. Daniel buries his nose in the cup with an appreciative sound, and when he comes back up half a cup later, Jack seems to be waiting for something. "Hi," Daniel says, shifting uncomfortably, twitching at the sheets in his lap.

"Hi," Jack says back, placing his coffee on the bedside table. He grabs Daniel's as well, and laughs when Daniel starts to pout. Jack runs his thumb over Daniel's lower lip and he nips at the offending appendage. Jack's eyes are heavy with emotion, and it mostly isn't lust, which catches Daniel off-guard. If he's not mistaken, there's love in those brown eyes, and he's willing to bet his eyes reflect the same. Jack apparently sees it, because his smile goes positively radiant. He leans in to kiss Daniel, and the kiss says more than words ever could: _I want you I need you I love you stay with me forever_. Daniel kisses him back with equal fervor, and when they pull back, he's pretty sure they're wearing matching smiles. Jack hands Daniel his coffee, and the book he'd left at Jack's last week, and settles back against the headboard with his coffee and the sports section. Daniel has to smile at the sheer domesticity of it, but for the first time in a while that everything feels _right_.


End file.
